What If
by jyotimeena10
Summary: Sam and Dean are living apple pie life , oblivious to the fact that their their mother was murdered by a Demon and their father died avenging her . Now with Sam missing , Dean races against time to find him, teaming with some unlikely allies ,unknowingly entering into the world of shadows and death and unearthing some dark family secrets which will change their lives for forever


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, mono;"span style="color: blue; font-size: 300%;"Prolouge-/span/span/strong/em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"br span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;" He opened his eyes. Things were hazy like someone had put a translucent screen in front of him. He blinked several times and realised that he was in a dark room which was as big as his closet. It was lit by a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling with a thin wire .Second thing which attracted hi/span/strong/spanspan style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; background-color: white;"s attention was /spanstrong style="color: #990033;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"that his hands were tied behind his back , he was sitting on a chair and something was sticking on his lips. Duct tape./span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"'uuh..' He tried to scream but in 'click'./span/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"He heard the door open and he looked up to saw a dark figure on the door with something glittering in his (he guessed) hand.span/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"'muu..'he tried again and that figure stepped in the dim pool of light. It was a man (yeah) , tiny (about 4 feets) and he was wearing a white flowing robe which almost shined in the dark. He had a small cup ( A Goblet?) in his tiny hands. Before he could think of his condition the dwarf strided toward him in short but graceful steps and pulled the tape . span/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"span style="color: black; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; background-color: white;""wha-"span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"He started to say before the dwarf forced the goblet ( like the Harry Potter one , only smaller) to his lips. His voice drowned by the the dark liquid that quickly filled his mouth with a sweet and viscose taste. As he tried to spit the liquid out ,the man (or boy?) put his other hand on his throat and punched lightly on his windpipe. This made him gag and he lost the match. He felt warm in his foodpipe and then his guts as the liquid slipped deep inside him .span/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"Painfully, he looked up. That man had a smirk on his face.span/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"his lips curled and he wispered softly in his ear.span/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;" align="center"span style="color: #990033;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: x-large;"br "Happy Drinking,Sammy!"/span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"br /./span/spanbr /strongspan style="font-size: x-large;"_/span/strong/p 


End file.
